The Love Force
by Ghostwriter9396
Summary: It's a month since Berry has come back from the alternate time line. One month since he had to force himself to accept his mother's death once and for all. But is there more bothering him than just his twisted, all too real trip down memory road? A quick dramatic one shot that deals with the new movie Flash Point. contains sex and language. yaoi and lemon enjoy!


They said it couldn't be done. They said it was impossible. Ghostwritter9396 just couldn't do it. But here's to all you haters and doubters out there…

I DID MANAGE A ONE SHOT! It was hard…but I've written worst…..and the whole story is contained neat as you please in this single chapter story. TAKE THAT! OH YEAH!

Okay, gloating done with on to the reason for this story….^w^

A friend of mine recently joined us here on Fanfiction and this is a kind of welcome to the family present for her. She just turned 18 and her b-day present should be arriving on here soon for anyone who loves reading about Wally West…..that's all I'm saying about that ;D

So, without further ado, please give a great warm welcome to the one and only, my little sister….ALISON WEST! YAY! *confetti falls from ceiling and ballons bounce around*

If you get a chance, go check out her Hawk and Dove story…because I'm a dork and don't know how to put up links…*rubs back of head, shuffles feet, looks away and grumbles* just go to my profile and she's there under followers. So go check her out after reading this steaming lemon! Go read it….please lol

One last thing before I get my ass into some serious shit here….this is rated M because there is EXPLICIT descriptions of sex. If that doesn't bother you, GREAT! However the sex is between two men…so if that doesn't bother you…I LOVE YOU! However if any and/or all of this concerns you than you have the lovely option of turning right around and getting the hell out of my story. I'm warning you all right now, I'm studying to be a lawyer so if anyone wants to have a go and start flaming me….BRING IT ON!

Warning yaoi alert though I already said that

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own DC characters so the scenes you're about to see between Flash and GL are most likely not condoned by anyone from the comic company and I do hope they will not sue me for doing this because I am stating loud and clear that I do not own any rights to any of their twisted, mind bending trippy tales

ENJOY!

The Love Force

Rain fell in sheets over the city, turning the streets lights into misty streeks as a man stood shaking outside of an apartment door, his hands held out infront of him as if he had never seen them there before. In reality, however, he wasn't seeing his hands at all. Nor the dull yellow lights aluminating the pealing number on the door, nor the eerie shadows that fell around him, casting long and menacing images of the past onto the concrete floor. No, the man took in none of this. In his mind he was flashing back to the images that had been haunting him for the last month. The ones that made his stomach turn in anxiety, fear and doubt. The ones that disrupted both sleeping and waking life to the point where he couldn't concentrate on either properly.

Flashbacks filled his mind as he stood in the rain, allowing it's cool fingers to drum into his back, soaking through his brown jacket and blue shirt, running down his jeans and seeping into his brown loafers. He remembered the vice grip that terror had had him in when he thought that he would never again see those brown arrogant eyes dance over a cocky, almost prideful smirk at him as the taunting voice laughed and bantered with him. He remembered those same dancing brown eyes boar into his determined blue ones when he had been strapped to that damn bomb at the museum. The feel of strong hands clutching his shoulders and that same voice growl almost defiantly that he wouldn't leave him.

He remembered seeing Iris in the other place. The smile on her face as her little kid ran up with her alternate husband. It had almost ripped his heart out to see her look at the strange man with those loving eyes he was so fond of. But she had been happy, she had been safe. She had been a mother and honestly, if she was comfortable, who was he to interfere? But him dying, that had been too much.

_What am I doing here?_ He asked himself, trying to clear his head. What do I hope of gaining by coming here? The cell phone attached to his belt was ringing but he ignored it. He knew it was Iris, calling to tell him to come home, that he shouldn't be running in the rain, wanting to laugh and remind him that not even the fastest man on the planet can run between the rain drops. But he wasn't running, not that she knew that. He was standing, soaking wet, dazed and staring dumb founding at his shaking hands outside of this low town apartment. _Iris is calling, Iris is waiting. But…I have to know. Even though I know it wont do any good, it wont change anything…I have to know._ He raised his hands and rubbed them over his face and through his short cropped blonde hair, blinking rain out of his blue eyes. Then, with a shaking breath, he reached out and pressed the door bell.

Hal Jordan was ringing water out of his ears as he climbed out of the shower. His brown hair was slicked back as always but water still fell in spider web lines down his slightly muscular body. He dried off and pulled on a pair of grey sweats. He was just towl drying his hair apsentmindedly when he heard the door bell chime. _Must be the pizza._ He thought as he tossed the towl onto the tile floor and hastily pulled an over sized navy blue t over his damp head, making his torso look about two sizes smaller than it actually was.

"I hear ya, I hear ya." He called out as for the third time it rang. He snatched up his wallet from his coffee table in the living room as he walked towards the door. His eyes fell on the green lantern that was charging up his ring sitting in the dead center of the table. Ever since his girlfriend dumped him and he had moved to a smaller residential area, he hadn't had to really worry about keeping the alien device hidden. No one ever really came to visit him after all and if there was an unannounced visitor he usually was pretty quick on shoving the green thing under the coutch before it drew too much attention. He doubted the pizza boy would notice it from the front door, but he figured it would be better safe than sorry so he hastily shoved it out of sight behind an artificial plant that had come with the cheep apartments cheesy interior design. _Who ever had come up with the plans for this place had very little imagination._ He thought as he continued to the door. _At least there's no front windows for anyone to peek through, that's a little different._ He opened it up and said, "So how much do I owe ya ki-" he cut off as the sight of Barry Allen, soaking wet and looking as lost as an amnesia patient stood on his welcome mat.

"I could use a thousand bucks." Barry tried at his usual laid back banter but Hal wasn't fooled. The man's blue eyes never lost that dull heavy look and his face never flowed into that easy smile he was so famous for. That isn't to say that there wasn't a smile, because there was. It was just that it was as hollow as his eyes.

"What happened?" Hal asked, momentarily stunned to see his best friend looking so…tortured. Iris. Hal thought instantly. Something has happened to Iris. A car reck? Building on fire? He knew she would never leave him, she was in love with too much; but something has defenately happened to her or Speedy here wouldn't be looking so lost.

"Everything's fine." Barry said as easily as he could manage. Hal was almost fooled into thinking it was too. Maybe this was just his tired look, he'd never really seen the Flash tired before. The man always seemed so light on his feet and energetic. Of course that could be the 37 sugars he took with his coffee. But, a lass, Hal simply knew Barry Allen too well to be fooled like that.

"Liar." He mumbled. "Come in side before you catch a damn cold. I don't fancy fixing you hot soup while you lay in bed letting the rest of us fight the next big battle." He stepped aside and watched more anxiously than he felt he had a right to as Barry stumbled into the apartment. It looked like he was trying to remember, or force his body to remember, how to walk. Hal looked him up and down before shutting the door. "Does she know you're here?" he asked solemnly. Barry shook his head, words and emotions choking his throat and blocking his brain. "Is she okay?" Hal asked. Barry nodded, his shoulders hunched forward as if he was trying to keep himself warm or shrink into a tiny ball and just roll off the face of the planet. "Take your jacket off before you turn into a puddle,man, your drenched." Barry just nodded and slipped out of his jacket. Hal reached outand took it firmly, turning around and putting into a water proof basket inside his open hallway closet. He turned back to Barry who seemed to not be to sure what to do, say or where to go. "Come on." Hal said, grabbing his wrist and leading him into the kitchen. "You look like you need a drink. I've ordered pizza too, should be here soon. I know you'll want to dig into that." But Barry said nothing. He was looking at Hal with an intensity that made Hal squirm beneath the skin. _What the hell was going on with him tonight?_

"I need to know, Hal."

"What?"

"At the museum last month, when we were facing Zoom, I saw the look in your eye."

"I don't-"

"It's the same look Iris gives me, I know it well, man, don't lie to me. I need to know." Barry was still looking like a zombie, but the intensity in his gaze never wavered. Hal felt the room shift dangerously. He hadn't realized, not really. He knew he had let a little too much show but…he thought Barry had been too preoccupied to notice. _I mean, come on._ He thought as goosebumbs rose up the back of his neck. The man had been attached to gelly bombs and was looking down the long dark tunnel. If it had been him he'd have been way too freaked to notice much of anything except on ways he could've escaped. _You ignorant bastard, you've really stepped into it this time_.

He could never tell when his friendship/bro feelings for the blonde man grew into romantic ones, but he did know that he felt safe. Here he was, the guardian on Earth appointed by the Core, expected to dive into battle at any given moment, risk his life with no fear, no doubt, no hesitation. Of course he had always been a kind of dare devil, but that was because he had always used those stunts to prove to himself that he was never scared. Then when he found the League and saw that he wasn't the only 'superhero' trying to keep the world safe from both external and internal struggles, he felt some of that tension leave him. It meant that he wasn't alone, he didn't have to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. But even with that knowledge, he never truly felt like one of them. He belonged to another team, a team who he rarely saw because they had their own quadrants to look after. The League didn't have to do what they did, not like him. Hell, Superman felt like it was his public duty, Batman wanted revenge and now he's roped himself into the life by making enemies like the Joker, Wonder Woman and Halk Girl weren't even natives, they just decided to one day see what the world had to offer and in doing so wanted to play cops and robbers with the big boys; and the Martian was just apart of it all because his world had been destroyed and and now he views fighting for Earth is a kind of rent he needs to pay to remain out of the Government's metal probe rooms. The closest person on the team who might possibly understand is Barry. He received his powers by accident and instead of trying to reverse it and feeling like a freak he's using the outcome to help people. But Hal was different. He had never asked to be a hero, never wanted to be any guardian. Of course he concented in the end, he kind of had to if he wanted to remain part of the team, but the Core hadn't really been that understanding. _Protect Earth._ He thought bitterly. _Not even an, "We know this is shocking and we're dreadfully sorry for ripping you out of your comfortable life but would you mind taking on the legacy of the Green Lantern?" _He shook his head. _Stop it._ He told himself furiously. _You promised you'd never think like that again._ He glanced over at Barry who was still waiting, oddly, patiently for a response. Barry was like his safety net. He might be the only member of the team who couldn't just back out of being a superhero whenever he felt like it, or so he believed, but at least he had a great pal to joke around with and take all the horrible carnage of the job out of his head, even for a moment. _But now…how would he react if I told him the truth?_ He wondered, still trying to figure out the best way to answer. He took a deep breath and finally said; "No."

"What?" Barry cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't think you do want to know, nor need to." He looked away, walking to the fridge and grabbing to bottles. He tossed one to Barry who looked sternly back at him.

"I believe I have the right to know, don't you?"

Hal shook his head. "Come on, man. What good would it do? It would't change anything, you know that much. Let's just say it was a school boy's crush, I'm over it, you're married to a smoking hot chick who wouldn't trade you for the world, I'll move on to the next hot guy I see and we can all live happily ever after." He took a deep swig of his drink. Barry stared blankly at him, his own bottle still unopened at his side.

The blonde's mind was on overdrive, but no matter how fast that little hamster ran on the weel, it couldn't sort through all the things he was feeling. He loved Iris, sure, he loved her more passionately than any other woman out there. But, he couldn't talk to her like he could with Hal. Sure she knew about his mom, his nightmares of running so fast he'd never be able to slow down again, his fear that every time he left her to go fight evil he'd never return. But Hal knew all that and much more. He knew exactly what buttons to push, both in an annoying and good way. He knew what Barry felt because he went through the same, if not similar tramas everytime they went out into the field. Hal could make him laugh, make him think, make him feel safe even if they were a breath away from death. He just never realized exactly how much the brown haired ego maniac meant to him until he heard that he had died, until he was taken from him for ever. Barry remembered the feeling of horror when, in the other time line Hal had died. The thought of never seeing those cocky brown eyes, or hearing that self righteous voice banter back and forth with him, or feel the reassuring green glow of his energy engulf him, taking him off the ground and showing him what it felt like to fly. Barry might run at the speed of light, but even he couldn't run fast enough to defy gravity. To hear the words, "Hal's dead" ring out in his own voice had almost proven his end right there and then. It most likely would have if he didn't know that Hal Jordan was still alive, waiting for him in an alternate time line. But no, he shook his own head furiously, Hal wasn't dead, he was standing right in front of him, guzzling a bottle and trying to once again be brave and hide his emotions. Barry could see Hal wasn't over him, he could tell it as clear as if it was tattooed on the man's forhead.

"So that's it, huh?" he asked softly, glaring at Hal, not sure what he should be feeling. Hal lowered his bottle and blinked at him in confusion. "You're just going to give up, just like that? You're not even going to ask how I feel about you?" Hal's face had gone pale with shock, his eyes searching Barry's for any hint of humor. Not finding any Hal set his bottle on the counter and walked up to Barry.

"Are you telling me," he whispered, his eyes full of skepticism. "That you feel-"

DING-DONG.

Both men jumped and swung their heads around to look at the front door.

"I'll get it." Hal said, hurring over to the coffee table again and once more picking up his wallet. He paid for the pizza as Barry made sure he was hidden in the shadows of the kitchen. He could hear the rain still pounding outside and the sound made cold waves run down his body. His shirt was still damp and it wasn't until then that he realized he was still shivering.

Hal came back into the kitchen, carrying the pizza and laying it on top of the counter, almost spilling his drink. Barry flashed forward and grabbed it before it had a chance to even think about toppling over. He set his undrunken bottle next to Hal's and was about to answer Hal's question when he suddenly found himself pressed up against the wall.

Hal's hands were hanging at his sides, but his glare alone was enough to hold the blonde in his place. Barry felt his heart start to race, he was sure that Hal could hear it almost wanting to jump right out of his chest. But all Hal did was move. It was a swift, sudden motion that had all the grace of a flying ballerina. Before Barry knew what hit him Hal's hands were on his heps and his lips were pressed gently and lovingly to his. Barry was stunned scenseless. Honestly, even the smell of the pizza left him for a moment or two as he tried to wrap his mind around this. He wanted to push Hal away, slap him, call him a freak, do something to get his best friend off of him. But, at the same time, the thing that had awoken inside of him, the thing that he hadn't taken any notice of till he broke through the time barrier, was protesting his instinct's. He realized that where he wanted to resist, he also wanted to pull Hal closer, press his body up against his, hold him so close that the brunett would melt into him and would never leave him again, would never die again. There was a millisecond where Hal was pulling away, letting his hands fall back to his sides and releasing Berries lips. But then, Berrie had reached out and gently wrapped Hal into his arms, pulling him lovingly to his damp chest and holding him in a hug he refused to break. He felt tears fill his eyes. Tears of releaf that he hadn't lost his best friend, tears of horror that he was hurting Iris, and tears of graditute that he was no longer feeling tortured. That one little kiss was all he needed to clear his head, understand all his feelings, and give him the courage to face his fears, just like Hal did every time he put on that ring.

"We were wrong you know." He whispered softly into Hal's ear. "It did make a difference."

Hal Looked up at him, tears glistening in his own eyes. "You're not just putting me on, are you?" he asked in a fearful whisper, as if he really didn't want to hear the answer. "I mean, I can handle it if you are, big joke, ha-ha, but, just so we're clear-" Barry gently kissed Hal, cutting off the remainder of his sentence. He guided Hal backwards until they stumbled into the dark living room, a stand up lamp in the corner providing the only light. They fell in a heap onto the long sofa, Barry on top, still kissing Hal as if his life depended on it. There were no more words, not for a while anyways. Clothes were pulled off, bodies were explored. Ears were nipped and chests were licked. Fingers danced over carved bicep's and members began to awake as legs entangled in a passionate dance of love and desire.

"May I?" Barry asked, moving his hand down to Hal's boxers. Hal nodded, not sure if he liked the mischievous glinting behind the blue eyes of his, lover? Boyfriend? Good Lord this was all happening so fast. Was it really happeneing at all? It felt real, not at all like the embarrassing wet dreams he sometimes had involving himself and Berrie Allen.

Barry caressed Hal's body, trailing down his torso and crossing over to the inner thigh. At first Hal was a little confused until Barry reached his pelvis right beneath the navel. He felt a very curious sensation he wasn't sure he quite recognized. But as Barry's hand kept moving downward, Hal's body began to react favorably. The vibrations of the man's flesh were soothing and startling at the same time. He felt all tension leave his body as Barry's hands trailed up and cupped the inside of his leg. Hal's arms were around Barry's neck and an ankle tucked up and over one of his lower calves. Their lips meshed together, tongues sword fighting inside eachother's mouth.

A few moments passed before Hal put his forhead on Barry's shoulder, letting out a low moan. The corners of Barry's mouth, stil wet from the last kiss, turn up in a satisfied grin. "Ready for more?" he asked in a low, seductive voice. Hal grinned against his boyfriend's sweating skin.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"You trust me?"

"I think you've earned it." Hal teased, still dazed from the vibrating sensation going on between his legs, his family jewls now cupped in one of Barry's gentle hands.

Barry pulled away for a second, though he moved so fast Hal hardly regersted the motion. One minute Barry was cradeling him in one arm, his other hand rubbing tension out of Hal's body, the next both men were completely nude and Barry was lying on top of him, his lower region pressing up against Hal's and continuing the vibrating where his hand had left off.

"Slow down Speedy." Gasped Hal, his legs wrapped around Barry's in a tangle of constricting passion. "Don't you dare finish before me." Barry laughed.

"Do you honestly think that finishing the race in first place will keep me from getting you to the finish line at all?" Hal glared up at him. "I'm like the Energizer Bunny, babe, I keep going and going and going until you pop the batteries out." It was Hal's turn to laugh.

He pulled Barry down and locked him in another melting kiss. The two rived and thrashed, Barry vibrating so fast that both were feeling like they were moving at the speed of sound, moans and pants and groans escaping everytime they broke apart for air.

"Awww, man." Hal moaned, his voice bouncing up and down in time with the vibrations. "I think I'm go'n to-"

"Not yet." Gasped Barry, repositioning himself over the slightly smaller man. Without breaking rhythm, Barry used all the pre-cum between them as lubercant and then began to, slowly for him, push into the heated brunett. Hal barely had time to register any of the usual first pains of penetration before the vibrating sensations from the speedster filled his every being and all he could do was moan in shock and pleasure. Little lights popped in front of his eyes and he heard Barry painting above him, feeling his hips slap up against his. One of Barry's hands was once again holding Hal's member lovingly in it's grasp and both mouths were sucking at chests, nipping at harden nipples, suckling esposed necks and going to war with one another. Barry's remaining free arm was wrapped tightly around Hal's waiste, supporting his back as Hal arched it, trying to press and rub up against the blonde as hard and close as he could. Hal clung to Barry's neck, his arms holding his love captured in an embrace that said it would never let him go.

"Barry." Hal gasped out through heated, quivering lips.

"Me, too." Barry said, his voice matching Hal's. They locked lips one final time before exploading onto each other, liquid covering Barry's navel, Hal feeling it fill him up to the brim, sending a chilling warmth through both bodies.

"Oh…my…" painted Hal as Barry sat up, letting the brunett catch his breath. He couldn't be sure, but Hal suspected that he had actually had blacked out for a few seconds. The last time he had felt like that was right before he had found the alien with the ring. He had flown a fighter jet up a tad too gigh and had lost oxygen for a few moments before coming to and diving back down to earth. _There's no denying it. _He thought, still trying to catch up with his gasping lungs. _The effects are the same. Only, with him, I never want to come back to earth._

"You're telling me." Painted Barry. Here he was, the fastest man in the world and he was loosing his breath after one little love making session. This man truly did have him good. He grinned over at Hal who was now sitting up himself. He was still breathing hard, trying to get his body to hold onto the memories of what just happened. As much as he loved it, he knew Barry would never do it again, because of Iris. Hal felt a pang of jealously. Not only did she have Barry as a lover, because there was no denying that that vibrating sex move was unbelievably erotic, but she also got to spend most of the waking hours with him, laughing with him, talking to him, teasing and fooling around. She had Barry on a level he could never have him, even if they decided to continue to fool around in private, he would never truly be with Barry. It was best to just end things now. He had a taste of what it would be like, of how it would feel. It felt like taking a single bite of the forbidden fruit. He logically knew no good would come of it, but that didn't make the temtation to keep eating it any less pressing.

"Well." He said, looking around hopelessly. "You'll…umm…you'll be wanting to get home now I guess. Iris'll be worried shitless if you don't show up tonight." Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"I…uh…no…I just thought-"

"Hal, I thought I made it clear, I choose you. I feel like crap for doing this to her, but I can't change the way I feel; the way I've always felt."

"Always?"

"Let's just say I'm not as brave as you." Barry whispered, leaning forward and pulling Hal to his side. Hal rested his head on Barry's chest, listening to the man's heart beat. "You know, I was told something a while back, and I think I'm finally getting it."

"What's that?" Hal asked, trying to understand exactly how they had gotten this far so fast.

"When you break the sound barrier, you create a sonic boom." Barry whispered, stroking Hal's arm lovingly. He heard Zoom's words echo in his skull as if the villain had said them to him only seconds ago. "When you break the time barrier, you create a time boom, or a paradox. But I just discovered something more."

"What's that?" Hal looked up, confusion in his round brown eyes. Barry smiled gently down at him.

"When you break the fear barrier, you creat a love boom."

"Love boom?" Hal asked, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Did you really just make a joke that corny?"

"It's not a joke, though it is corny." Barry replied softly. "I knew I was in love with you from day one. I was just too afraid to do anything about it. Out of all the limits both of us were willing to break, me with the speed force and you with not allowing your fears to hold you back, that was one thing I could never test the boundaries of, my love for you. I was just too afraid of loosing you. I was too afraid of being wrong and confusing my own feelings and ending up hurting both you and Iris. I was afraid, Hal, I was afraid that if I broke the love force, I would disrupt more than the sound or time barriers. I was afraid I'd disrupt the fate barrier."

"Fate barrier." Hal repeated dryly. _He really has lost it._ He thought hopelessly.

"I admit that sounds pretty weird, but I've learned the hard way that things happen for a reason. I've learned that, weather we want to admit it or not, Iris and I are not meant to be. I know for a fact that there is another man she's supposed to be with, that they had a family together. I know that you and I are meant to be together, I know it Hal, I do."

Hal looked up at Barry a little startled. "Did you drink more than I thought you did? If I go look in the fridge, they will still be three bottles left in there right? What brought all this on, Barry, why now?"

"Because you died." Barry whispered, tears falling down his face. "Iris was married to someone else and I was alone and you died. That's how I know."

"I think you better start from the beginning." Hal said, sitting up and whipping the tears away from his boyfriend's adonus looking face. So Barry told him everything; going back and saving his mom, destroying the time line, loosing his powers then getting them back after being struck by lighting twice, Wonder Woman's and Aqua Man's affair then getting the world caught in the middle of World War III, getting stabbed in the leg, Bruce's dad killing Zoom, and then managing to break the time barrier, despite his busted leg, and having to allow his mother to die. Hal just sat next to him, listening to his story. When Barry was down fresh tears were falling. "I had lost everything, Hal. My powers, my wife, my friends, you." He looked over into Hal's shocked brown eyes. "All because I wanted to see my mom one more time, I nearly destroyed everyone on the damn planet."

"it's not a crime to want to see the ones you love again." Hal whispered, pulling Barry to his chest and stroking his shaking shoulders. "I'd give anything to talk to my dad again, but I know it wont happen any time soon and I've learned to live with that. I know he taught me enough to let me know that he was proud of me, and I knew him well enough to know the general words he'd say in any situation I would want to beg for his advice. The same goes for you and your mom. You know she loved you and that she would be more proud of you today for having the strength to live your life, despite her murder, than she would have been if you had saved her and grown up to bea hero cop or even the President of the United States. And you don't have to be afraid. You falling in love, no matter who it is, is not going to disrupt any fates I know of. We're all in charge of our own destiny, Barry, and even if we make all the right choices in life things still would not be as perfect as we would like them to be. So, my advice to you is choose me or Iris, you wont loose either of us as long as you're honest and tactful about this, and no one will get hurt, I promise you." He smiled down at his boyfriend who was drying his face and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"You mean that?" Hal nodded then smiled.

"Now, come on, Speedy, I don't know about you, but I could go with some pizza. Barry grinned and once again moved so fast Hal barely had time to blink. Before he knew it, Barry had soomedinto the kitchen, put away the bottles and pizza, zoomed back out and swooped Hal up into his harms.

"Actually," he said in the same low voice he had used earlier, "I could go for something a little sweeter." Hal rolled his eyes but was smiling.

"Well, the guest gets to make the discissions." He laughed as Barry carried him back towards the single bedroom, pressing their lips together once more, his tongue gliding over Hal's mouth until their tastes mingled into one delicious coating.


End file.
